The Games
by TheMysterious1ne
Summary: Rukia survived the 6th and 12th Division, but can she endure the Games?
1. The Nightmare Prediction

My ears were tuned in by the noise. I am now conscience by the sound of a high pitched scream. I looked around the room until I found the producer of such loud high pitched noise. Senna.

Across the room on the left side of the mattress was Senna. She was crying and sobbing very loudly, I'm suprised that Hisana hasn't woken up yet-but then again Hisana could sleep through anything oblivious to the fact that Senna is basically having a seizure in her sleep. I stood up from my part of the bedroom to the other side on where Hisana and Senna sleeps at. I then went down sitting on my knees.

Close up my little sister looked disgusting as ever. Snot all over her nose, tears running down her face, her face looked red as ever like she is about to explode. "No, no, no. . . "She repeated those words on throughout her nightmare. I shook her in the lightest way. Immediately she woked up screaming loudly, and then clinged on to me repeating the words." It was bad Rukia, it was real, real bad."

I look down at her." What was bad?"

"I had another nightmare about the Games."She muffled on my shirt. This has been going on for a couple of months now. Senna had wild dreams about herself from getting picked to getting killed in the Games. There has been several insidents of Senna talking crazy. From telling Mrs. Usagi (her math teacher) to her friends. By that she caused everybody think she's loony and mental, so at her school the prinicple assigned Senna to talk to the guidance counselor-which is also the Vice Principle. Hisana was furious by the fact that Senna had to go to the counselor, teachers at school said that its just a phase in life that will soon wear out. In Seriteri it is normal for a child who is at the proper age to automatically qualify for the Games to have dreams, but I guess with Senna it is different because she's just probably. . . different? I don't know. I think it's cause her nightmares are interesting.

I rubbed her back, comforting my little sis. When Senna had finally calmed down. Face out of my stomach, puffiest as it could be, along with the scarlet colour plastered on it." It was real bad."

"Is it a different dream?" I had questioned her.

"Yes it was different." She said." I felt like I was running in the woods. Some creepy guy behind me. He looked tanned and he had weird colored blue hair. He yelled something. I couldn't hear it. Everything was fast. All I could thought about was to run away from him. Until I was flying, and then I was falling. Falling down in some water. Everything went black."

"Was that it?" I ran my fingers through her long hair while she told me her nightmare.

"No." She said." I suddenly transfered to another place. Like a body of somesort. I felt someone on me. It was dark. Though my hands were big and my arms were fatter looking. They were circling something in the dark, and hugging it. I couldn't see anything. It was probably in a cave. Then I heard someone yell. That someone yanked me out of the place, and that place exploded."

"Senna those were dreams." I told her.

"Yeah but one was about you." She whispered quietly when Hisana snored out very loudly, caucious to not wake her up."I saw you on the ground all crumpled up in a ball. This tall guy with brown hair had a gun in his hand. He loaded the bullets inside the gun that probably had fell from the ground." She paused for a second to hold her waterworks in, but it still had spill out from her eyes." I heard several shots fired from it." She then broke down crying on my lap, not caring if she'll wake up Hisana. Like the big sister I am I stroke her back repeatedly until she had sucked her tears up and got her face from off my lap.

I held her shoulders in place with my two hands." Listen Senna, you are not going to the Games okay? If you believe that you are then you are going to. So stop believing. I Kuchiki Rukia am not going to let you get hurt or let anyone lay a hand on you. You got it? You have a life ahead of you. And I don't. I already lived my life and made lots of mistakes that I'll never regret. Because you Senna need to live your life and live well."

Senna lowered her head a bit glumly." I know but I know it's going to happen. All of these events Rukia. It's going to happen to somebody. I feel like these dreams are events that are going to happen soon. Do you believe me?"

I thought about it. _Could I believe her?_ I mean these are just dreams right? They could happen. But you never know if it won't happen. Why am I thinking about this anyways? This is Senna's dreams. Though I didn't exactly say yes or no." I don't really know anything if it could or could not be real, sometimes your imagination could decive you. Sometimes it's best to keep your imagination to yourself because if you keep on telling people about it they're going to think you're crazy. So if you ever have a bad dream or nightmares or something, talk to me. Now go back to sleep while you can."

"Okay Rukia. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I then walked on back to my side on the room and sprawled myself on the wooden floorboards. Staring up at the rugged old wooden ceiling until I saw pitch black.

* * *

**BE SURE TO REVIEW!**


	2. The Reapings

_**1 WEEK LATER**_

* * *

I woke up early as usual. Right before the sun comes up. I do my own little daily routine. Get up, change clothes, get my knife, and then go out. That is what I did. I got up and had gotten dressed in a washed out scarlet red shirt, plain blue jeans,and some old boots that I had found. After I got dressed I put my hair up in two pigtails since it is to short for some the small bathroom I walked on down the long narrowish hallway. Every time I step I took the wood made creeking sounds that are annoying and disturbing. The hallways ended once I got to the main room of this house, AKA the living room/kitchen/dining area all small and square. I went through the narrow wooden kitchen until I reached the last and least opened cabinet. I opened it retrieving my one an only weapon, an old Bowie knife.

I went outside from the kitchen to the front door. Exiting the house. It was still dawn and chilly outside, and the sunlight is slowly peeping from the east. While I walk I see some people already up, women hanging up clothes on the clothes line, men going out of the house to the mines, and some children are playing outside in their school uniforms playing tag. I walked far away from the house, across town through the isolated town square, and through some other neighborhoods before I get through the 12th Division woods. I went through bushes and a bunch of branches that seemed to overflow to get in the sunlight.

I finally reached my destination. The fence that divides 13th and 12th Division. Except that there's no 13th Division, several years ago there were rebels in the 13th Division, they all started an uprising and to end that the Capital wiped out every living person who resides in the 13th Division. Their uprising almost had overthrown the king and almost killed him and his family. The 13th Division rebel's almost could've turned Seriteri's depression around, but they've failed. Beyond that fence is just land, land that used to be the 13th Division.

I took advantage of my small structure by going through a big gap in the barb wired fence. I slowly put my left foot in, and then my right, next my body and then my head. The hardest part is not touching the barb wire fence. Though I completed the task, congradulating myself by releasing my breath that I held.

There's nothing much in the 13th Division. Just land and more land. The grass was tall above my knees and moved when the morning breeze came through. There was grass among the hills and another place beyond. The emptied land just never seemed to go on, it just kept on continuing with its tall grass. A couple miles down not only there was grass there was the 13th Division's woods. Filled with the tallest pine trees, and some red oaks.

I walked on through the grass. Over and down the hill. Until I reached the woods in the 13th Division. The tall trees blocked the morning sunlight from peeping in the woods.I could hear several different creatures do their own call. Birds chirping, snakes slithering, and annoying crickets. I spot for a target, easily I found a baby deer that was minding its own buisness. I started to get in my stance before I throw the knife. The deer doesn't notice my presence as it's minding it's own buisness. I shifted my stance a bit for a better aim. Took deep breathes and-

"Good morning Chibi friend." The deer ran off. And my knife hit the tree bark on where the deer previously was. I turned my head to the person who had made the dinner run away.

"You asshole!" I attack the guy. He screamed and beg for mercy as I hit him multiple times. Punched his ugly face, kicked his balls, and stretched his arms. When I got tired, I left him off to be on the ground knocked out. I got up off of him, walking to the tree retriving the old Bowie dagger, putting it in its case that was on the side of my pants.

"What's your problem Chibi?" He had asked me.

"Nothing in particular," I say," it's just that YOU made my dinner ran away!"

"Well sorry." He said.

"Sorry doesn't make it up for the fact that you made my dinner ran away, Kaien."

Kaien and I had known each other for awhile now ever since I immediately turned 16. That was like about 2 1/2 years ago. So not that long. Senna, Hisana, Byakuya and I moved to the 12th Division because the elders of the Kuchiki house had finally come into their own realization that if Byakuya is married to a woman who lives as a 7 caste and used to live in the 12th Division, then he should live as a 7th caste who lives in the 12th Division. Before moving to the 12th Division I lived at the 6th Division ever since I was 11 years old. Before that I was living on the streets of the 13th and 12th Division.

Anyways, Kaien is now like a loyal best friend to me. I feel welcome in his boundaries. He has a little half-brother and a litter half-sister, Sentaro who's 8 years old and Kiyone who's just 5 years of age. Kaien also has some other half-siblings, Yuzu, Karin, and Ichigo. A long time ago his biological father had an affair with his mother, so he kind of knocked up his wife and Kaien's mother-Shizuka, at the same time. Kaien and Ichigo being born on July 7th, with just having to be 3 hours apart.

"Will breakfast make up for your lost meal?" He asked, holding up a brown paper bag. Filled with the wonderful smell of bread, food, and more fresh bread.

I asked him," how did you get that?"

"People sometimes leave their money in Linny's bar." He said. Linny is Shizuka's husband, and Kaien's stepfather. Linny sometimes lets Kaien work at his bar from time to time.

"Well give it to me!" I reached for the bag. He held it up above my head. I tried all my might to retrieve the bag full of food. Going on all my toes.

He laughed." I'm not going to share with you if you don't say the magic words."

_Screw those magic words._ I kicked him in the stomach. He cried out loudly as he collaspe on the ground as the brown paper bag landed perfectly in my hands. I opened the bag, getting a peek inside of what's inside. The heat and the smell of fresh bread hits my face. Not only there was bread in the brown bag, but there was some sausage in there as well. I couldn't just look at it for any longer. I need to eat this right now.

Before I could get a chance to get a piece of bread Kaien jacked the bag from me."Hey!"

"Chibi, come with me if you wants some."I sighed in annoyance, and followed Kaien the time I was nearby the spot Kaien was already sitting down on one of the grassy hills.

"Come on slow poke!" Kaien yelled."Hurry up, the food is getting cold!"

"Just shut the hell up!" I had responded back. I started my way up the steep minature mountain. When I got to the top where Kaien was there I sat right next to the guy."Now give me some food."

"And the magic words are?"

I don't feel like arguing with him." May I have some food, please?"

He nods." Yes you may." He gives me the bag. I grabbed 2 sausages and the warmest freshest french bread I could get from the bag and then gave it back to Kaien so he could get some food as well.

And as we eat we talked. School, family, and the latest things that are running through the grapevine. Somehow, I don't know but we ended up talking about the Games.

"Senna still has those dreams." I say, eatting my 3rd 1/2 piece of the fresh french bread.

"I heard." Kaien said."Sentaro's heard from his friend's brother. Though the dreams that they said about seemed like no big deal."

"That's because they don't describe the full details like Senna does." I had explained." Senna gets through all of the stuff and explains it on how she sees it."

"Doesn't she talk to the Vice Principle at the school?"

"Yeah she does, but I guess the counseling thing doesn't tame her eyes. People all over in town thinks she's crazy." I turned to Kaien." Do you think she's crazy?"

"No I don't think Senna's crazy. It's just a stage. When I was 12 I went crying about how I was going to be picked."

I took another bite of my french bread."But you never know. There might be a possibility. I mean Division 12 has a small population, and so she might-"

"Rukia," Kaien said flatly," if you believe that Senna is going to get picked from the lottery bowl then she is."

"She said her nightmares seemed real and all-"

"Those are just nightmares Rukia." He interuptted." Nightmares that will never come true."

"But she says that they seemed realistic. Like visions. Looking into the future." I had said." She even saw me in her nightmare!"

"Rukia it's just a nightmare." Kaien told me." When you become of age it can be scary and full of stress and your imagination can literally get out of hand. Imagining stuff that will never happen!" He practically shouted out loud and left an echo in the grassy fields.

Silence filled the area. There wasn't a peep out from none of us. As the wind blows and when the sun arose we both stayed in their seperate worlds. I savored the flavor of the french bread, as Kaien looked beyond the area that is filled with nothingness.

I digged in the bag for some more food. I only felt the greasy and soft meat. I took it out of the bag." Wanna split?"

"No, you can have it."He said.

I looked at him intensely for the truth." Are you sure?"

He looked at me with a positive look on his face." I am positively sure Rukia."

"Are you sure, sure?"

"Once again, yeah I am sure."

I slowly tried to eat the one and last sausage in mouth. But I can't stop thinking about on how it is selfish of me of not sharing. Kaien's lying. I just _know_ it. I could feel it in my bones that he is not telling the truth. I ate half of the sausage, and held out the other uneaten half to Kaien.

"I told you that you could eat it."

"You need to eat too!" I held the other half of the meat sausage to him.

"That's yours." He said." Just eat it Chibi."

"But I don't want it either!" That was a total lie. I do want to eat the food. But I couldn't stand for Kaien to not eat food for no good reason! I mean c'mon! Who in Division 12 will be dying for just to eat some meat? Everyone except vegetarians obviously.

"Chibi I'm alright. Just shut up and eat the damn sausage Rukia!"

"I already ate enough!" I held the sausage in his face so he could eat it. I mean he needs the other half of the meat. I already had enough. And it's not fair that I get to eat more than him all because I ate majority of the sausage.

"No, you eat it Rukia." He pushed my hand away from me." It's yours. You could have it." I will not take no for an answer. I forced the food on his mouth. I think he was trying to refuse, orwas trying to push my hand back because instead of doing that I ended up falling downhill somehow. Feeling grass and rocks as my body made the trip downhill. I couldn't stop myself. Though I didn't have to because of a sturdy tree that was below the hill stopped me from rolling on further. Hitting the bark brought pain to my stomach. Though not as much as the person who was behind me.

I stayed on the ground not wanting to get up. I felt like I needed to vomit real badly. Somehow it's just stuck in my throat. When I finally got up from the ground Kaien seemed dazed and quite spaced out for a bit.

I kicked him." Get up bastard!" I kicked him once again in his stomach and Kaien got up from the ground as slowly as ever.

"How long does it take for you to get up from the ground?"

"Long enough." With pain and effort he slowly sat up like an old man who has severe back pain. He soon got up to his feet.

"Now lets go." I say.

"Why?"

"We have to get ready for the Games, remember?"

"But we still have time."

"We have to go home _now_ Kaien." I told him, I've seen kids who've been late for the ceremony. And I don't want to be one of them who has their wrists and ankles, and my bare body being whipped at." Okay if you want to get food then your on your own. I'm going home." I started my way.

My back had the tree bark as my surface. My legs were sandwhiched between the tree and Kaien. And Kaien's mouth is on mine. His hands groped my face in the kiss forcing my lips on his. As he kissed me one of his hands sneaked their way down my back getting a hold of my ass. Squeezing it. I purposely bit his lip. Kaien bit mines back and literally sucked my tongue. I snogged him back, and as I was doing so he propped me up, against the tree. My legs were wrapped around Kaien's waist. His hands were fondling my boobs that is still in a bra. From my mouth he sucked the skin from my neck.

Fuck.

"You want to go to a more private place?" He whispered in my ear, then kissed my neck.

"Okay then." He deattached my back from the tree and walked to that private place.

I keep myself entertained on the joy ride, sucking his neck and feeling his chest. I traced imaginary lines down his back as I was sucking his bare neck. From his back I had my hands travel lightly on his chest, and down south. . .

I had my left hand in his pants. Kaien growled once I stroke his penis. Lightly I used my fingertips tracing imaginary lines all over. I squeeze it a couple of times before I left his area.

I felt my back hit the cold surface. It is dark. We're in a cave. Kaien whispered in my ear." Oh you're so going to get it."

* * *

After having 4 episodes of full sex. It is comfirmed that Kaien and I arn't friends anymore.

Kaien had his body weight on me as we rested for awhile. It is when I was about to fall asleep that we had to go somewhere.

"The Games!" I tried to shove Kaien off of me." Get off fatty!"

"Okay, okay." He said. He seemed dazed and knocked out as well.

I got up and kicked his chest." Kaien we have about 45 minutes to get back for the ceremony."

"Oh _shit!_" Now Kaien's head is back into reality. He jumped up from the ground and got his underware and began to change.

I scanned around the cave for my clothes as well. I grabbed my washed out scarlet shirt and put that on. _Damn it! Where's my bra? _" Kaien where's my bra?"

He slingged the black thing right at me." Thanks."

"Welcome." Even in the dark I could spot his stupid grin.

I continiued on with my buisness. Zipping up my pants. Patting my hair to tame it, even though it is still untamed and tangled.

"I never thought you would ever scream like that in your life. Nor exactly scream." Kaien said."You were like, _'Kaien do it harder'_,_'Fuck me Kaien', 'ahhhhhhhhhhh'_."

"Whatever." I said, putting my shoes on.

"Admit it outloud Rukia," Kaien said,"that I Shiba Kaien had made you scream."

"Not unless you admit that I took your V-card." I retorted standing up and ready to go.

"Hey, it's not a bad thing that I waited." Kaien said to me when we both step out of the cave. When we both walked out of the cave I noticed him staring.

"What?"

"You're wearing my shirt."

"No I am not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

Finally Kaien gave up. Letting out a sigh." If you really want my shirt you could've just ask me."

"Okay then, but to let you know the shirt wasn't yours in the first place." I turned around. Making my way out of the Division 13's woods. Then going around the hill, I heard Kaien stop.

"What's your problem?" I asked and turned around to him. Kaien is wasting time writing some words or some letters on the tree.

"Nothing," he said, Kaien dropped the stick on the ground and continued on walking with me as we made our way up the hill, through some more woods, tall grass, and the weak barbed wire boundary. Kaien lended a hand for me. Boosting my up and over the fence, he used his arm to swing himself overwards to the fence. We both landed on our fee, but dusted out a little dirt.

"So when we shall court again, princess?" He asked in an authority and proper voice. He bowed and kissed the knuckles of my hand.

I played along." Oh my knight, I do not know, probably unto the woods or the forest that we go, right after the terribly dramatic ceremony!"

That led to an awkward silence, and then we started bursting out laughing.

"Princess? Is that all on what you can come up with?"

"And knight? And 'after the terribly dramatic ceremony.'

Our laughter ceased down quickly. Kaien had both of his hands on the sides of my face. Letting our foreheads touch each other."I'm serious Rukia, when can we meet up again?"

"When we come back after the ceremony."

He breathed and smiled."That's a date then." He kissed me deeply and longingly. I responded with his lips. He then broke off our connection." See you soon."

"See you soon." I watched him go behind the houses that doesn't have no fences until he disappeared by going down on the third row.

When Kaien disappeared I've bolted through the neighborhood running all the way home. Knowing for good well that I will recieve a good and long lecture from Hisana.

* * *

"Where have you been Rukia?" Hisana asked when I entered the room." You know that you will have to go to the ceremony at 12 right? And you know how worried I am about you? Do you know what the day is Rukia?"

"I've been out." I said, repling to my first question. I walked on down the hallway and hollered out on my way to the bathroom." Yes I know that we have to be at the ceremony at 12, and that you are worried about me, and also that today is the reapings." I slammed the door and immediately stripped off all my clothes and got in the used bath water that Senna had probably bathed in.

The water was cold. I did my best and ignore it as I was scrubbing the dirt, must, and the sex smell from my body.

Someone started banging on the door. "You have 15 minutes Rukia."

"Fuck." I got out of the tub and dryed myself quickly. I then slap some cheap lotion on my legs and did my best to rub the lotion on my legs before putting used deoderant under my arms. I covered myself when I entered the hallway and went into our room. Snatching an old dress that had looked like as it was past on for years. The old dress is light blue with red small polka dots. I tyed my hair up in pigtails, letting my bangs go at the side of my face and my strain of hair down my face, lastly I slipped on my old boots.

When I came out of the hallway I see Senna waiting for me, and Hisana with hands on her hips. It was obviously not a good sign.

"Where were you?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I care about you Rukia."

"Was it before, during, or after Masaharu's death?" I've gone a little too far with that one. But it shut Hisana up. I turned to Senna." Let's go Senna."

Senna got out of the recycled worn out couch and grabbed my hand. I led the way out of the house to the outside world. We walked pass the houses, down the street, and the block, and to the main center of our area in the 13th Division. Everyone was lined up in a two long lines seperated by gender. I led Senna in front of me once we were at the end of the line, a few minutes later a few more girls appeared right behind me at the line.

"Okay everyone!" Most of us gave our undivided attention to the town mayor of Inzuri." It's going to be a long trip for all of us, a hard one actually. There would be no stops at all or no breaks. We all should walk in a straight line to and from the ceremony. Do ya'll understand?"

Everyone who understanded nodded. Everyone who probably didn't nodded in agreement. Our long journey began once we took about over a hundered steps out of the small town and in the middle of nowhere that is full of grass and the sound of animals.

We walked and walked forever. The hot sun will burn me once again like last year. The trip will only take about an hour and a half long.

Only about an hour and a half left.

Senna complained that her feet hurt. Like the big sister I am now I offered her a ride. She refused at first and then complied to my offer. After a long while from the distance I could see that we're almost there. There to the capital of the 12th Division. I could see everyone with my hand shading my eyes for the view of the rundown city that had more children like me lining up, automatically signing in. The usual. The 12th Division country has an overpopulation of children, mainly orphaned ones.

It is when we all entered the busy big plaza when everyone is divided up more. Divided up by last or first name, age, birthday, gender, and height. I somehow ended up at the end of the 8th row because of my height and birthdate. Capital officials arranged everyone in accuriate places in the order of name, age, birthday,gender, and height.

The event took awhile. About forty-five minutes. I waited in my place. Looking around for Senna, and Kaien. I never could find them because half of the guys I see had dark hair like Kaien, and Senna is short as me so that made it impossible as well. When everything is kind of completely settled someone tapped the microphone.

Three times before it screeched.

Yells and screams echoed around the plaza area. Chaos was about to rise until these words from the person who caused it." Excuse me everyone." Her voice isn't loud nor soft. It is really womanly.

The woman who is on the built up stage speaking is one of those outrageous looking one's from the capital of the Gotei 12. She had long beautiful long hair, perfect blue eyes that seemed to be them fake ones, her dress is straight with a deep neckline that made her huge boobs pop out. I am amazed on how this woman stands because she is wearing some tall thin wedges for her shoes.

"My name is Matsumoto Rangiku. I will be a chaperone for the 99th Games." A person coughed. Someone sneezed. She went on." As you all should know that we do the Games to find our way for hope in life, and in tough times." The projecter screen came down from above and the same video they put every year is on that screen.

The video shows bodies. Full of people that died during the rebellion. King Sohei III basically says that rebellion is not good, and that going against the government is bad, and all this other long stuff that I dose off on. The main point of the video is just to tell us-the people, on to not turn on the government if something is the problem. It is on that you need hope to believe that a problem will be fixed.

Actually that's on my opinion. To me the video is just a waste of time and is full of bullshit that I will never understand or know. Though I know that they said something about hope, thats for sure.

That Matsumoto woman grabbed the mike and put it up to her lips as she walked to her first bowl." Now that the film is over, it is now time to pick the chosen ones who will particapate in the 99th annual Games!" She announced it so dramatically and perfectly like it is a good thing. She got a eerie silence from us. She boomed with her annoying voice once again." Let's do ladies first, shall we?"

Dramatically she shuffled the many pieces of paper in the big huge bowl. Matsumoto hummed in the mike, singing an annoying tune. She shuffled and shuffled and shuffled. Until she stopped. And pulled out a card.

"Oh look what we have here!" She said." Kuchiki Senna."

I froze when the name went in my ears. I looked around for the unlucky girl. Who is my sister. Everyone eye's is on the girl who is in deep shock near the end of the girl's row, with the guards all around her, forcing her to comply and walk on the stage of humiliation, pain, and on her path of death.

A person like me would _never _let her to go through all that suffering, and that kind of death. I want her to enjoy her life and have fun. She's to young for this. We all are.

But the capital thinks we're the perfect age to entertain each other to kill for our own life.

I cannot have Senna do that. Kill others, even though she's weak and as fragile as a leaf. I cannot have the thought of her being killed.

Not_ ever_.

I started running. Running towards the stage. Down the long aisle. The guards didn't really see me. Fortunately to my advantage I am short. I ran down the long aisle. When steps appeared in my vision I quickly ran up the steps and stood up on stage proudly." I volunteer as tribute!"

I feel all eyes on me. I hear Senna's cries getting louder and louder. But then they're gone. The whole plaza stares at me in silence.

"What is your name sweetie?"

"Rukia."

Rangiku nodded."Would you mind facing the crowd?"

I did so. I heard her heels echo on the stage. She stopped. The shuffling began again. And so did her humming.

I heard her stopped. She pulled out the card and read from it." Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

_**asia411**_**: That's about it. It took long enough for me to update this year for the first time. I wanted to make this chapter a very long one. But its not really that good. So anyways I know that you all had a Happy New Year, Happy Martin Luther King's day, Happy Inaguration day, Happy President's day, Happy Valentine's day, and Happy March the 1st. For the those who are living it's only 2/12ths of the year and we're about to finish another month in 2013. Time passes by more faster than anything else.**

**Be sure to review!**


	3. The Train Ride

**TheMysterious1ne: **

**I apoligize for not updateing in awhile. I'm dealing with life. This is very short chapter than what I have wanted to do so. I hope you all have a Happy Mother's Day. Be sure to thank your mother not only on Mother's day, but every day on what she's done for you. If you don't have your mother or something like that please thank the person who's been there for you like a mother.**

* * *

About thirty minutes after the train departed from the 12th Division me, Ichigo, Urahara, and Rangiku sat on the rich velvet couches. We were all in the caboose, the last car of the train. All around all of us was pure luxury, from the chandaler that is above the dining table, to the hand-made carpet. The walls were painted in a calm sky color. On the side of the train car huge windows magnifies the setting of the land and the beautiful view.

Everyone was silent during those thirty minutes to ourselves. I kept posture, Ichigo seemed like he was praying, Urahara looked as if he is about to throw up as he chugged another bit of a shot, and Rangiku was painting her long cat nails.

Soon Rangiku placed the pink nailpolish down on the table."So what's the strategy?"

I got nothing. I shrugged.

Ichigo piped up." What about we just die okay? That's all what happened in the past 32 years with the 12th Division tributes anyways! We're to young to die anyways,"he looked at me,"do you agree?"

"That is true," I say," but there's no point in surviving since everyone in the world dies anyways."

"If ya'll want to keep ya'll's asses alive then we got to make up a strategy." Urahara sat up from laying on the couch across from me and Ichigo.  
He looked at Ichigo."You just have to have faith."

"I have faith in dying in three months." What can I say? I know that doesn't sound good or it's not the time to make the situation worse. It's not that bad to add a little fuel to the fire to make the situation worse.

"You're not helping." Noted.

"If you two want to survive then you two have to have talents," he poured another shot for himself, and chugged the beverage down his throat and slammed it back on the table," what can you do Ichigo?"

"I can heal wounds." Pathetic.

"That's useless." Urahara say, he turned to me." What's some things can you do?"

I don't really want to say to much. "I can climb trees, and make a fire."

"You two are so dead."

Nobody said anything after that. I enjoy the silence. But it didn't last too long.

"Rukia," I turned to Rangiku," I put out clothes for you in your room, but you need to take a shower first." She paused for a thought."Your room is the door to the left right behind me."

I got up of from the couch and made my way around the furniture to the room that I was assigned to be in. The room was no doubt incredibly goregous. To me it's a pain to see all this first class luxury since numerous amounts of people died or probably was overworked for these simple products. The room is a light shade of purple, the bed set, vanity, dresser, and desk were stained black with purple objects of different shades all decorated around them. I spot the neatly folded clothes on my bed that was there for me. I grabbed them and exited out of the room before entering the bathroom.

Meanwhile after a long shower I was very clean. I smelt like some flower or spice that stung my nose. I changed into the dark blue dress, The dress isn't all that flattering the clothing was simple, long sleeved and didn't have a neckline, and it goes down over my knees. The blue slippers goes with it. I hate the thought of me wearing them. So I just wear my old boots.

"You know there's slippers that could match your dress Rukia." Rangiku said when I came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah I know." I went back to the purple colored room and shut the door. I have no buisness in being here. And nothing to do. I sat at the ledge of the window that is behind the bed gazing out on the land passing while the train pass through it. 12th Division of the Gotei 13 of the land of Seriteri.

Tall trees made a lane meters away from the tracks. Trees such as oaks and pine trees. Species of animals ran away from the disturbance-the train. The hot sun beated down through the shaded window. Various types of birds flew right below it. It was a nice afternoon in the 12th Division.

The setting drastically changed from the rolling hills full of grass and trees to tall grass. I could see nothing but about 10 inches of grass tall and mighty. Grass, grass, and more grass. I grew bored of the sight and laid down on the bed.

The bed.

The cushioned surface of the bed is soft and strong and a bit bouncy. The bed filled my stiff back to relax. When I relaxed I chilled out. And when I chilled out I saw pure darkness when I closed my eyes.

* * *

I automatically woke up on my own. From the window all I could see is darkness and the back light of the train. My head turned to the thing that can automatically tell what hour it is. 1:03. It's early in the morning of the next day or so. My guess is that we're still not out of the 12th Division, or we already stopped at 11th Division and the train is making it's way to the 10th. I got up from the comfortable cushioned bed to outside my room.

I don't really know what's the purpose of me going outside my room, but that doesn't matter. I'm up and I'm still alive. I want to do something.

The lights were out. Everyone else was still asleep. I made my way to the right side of the train where the windows were at. I sat on the ledge and looked out from the windows seeing darkness of the grassland. I heard a door open. I turned to where it came from.  
The light from the room made its way out when the person came out of it. I could hardly make on who that person is. Recognition soon dawned my eyes.

Ichigo.

To make matters worse he saw me to."Hey Rukia," he whispered," why you're up so early?"

"I woke up."

"You had a bad dream?" He asked, I heard him closed the door, and saw from the reflection from the window him taking a few steps closer to me.

"Nope. I just woke up."

"But did you had a bad dream before you woke up?"

"No, Strawberry." I said.

He groaned. I guess he had to go over with the real meaning of his name a lot." My name means 'the one who protects.'"

"Whatever." The Strawberry went away and shut his bedroom door.

Finally again. More silence- really it was hours of silence. Looking at the windows as the land setting past before my eyes. Seeing miles and miles of trees, and animals who live along them.

The silence had ended after the sun had came up. I saw Rangiku from the reflection of the window enter the main room."Rukia how long have you been there?"

"Not that long." I lied.

"Breakfast is about to be served." She said." Now sit at the table."

I hopped off of the ledge of the window and landed on my feet before walking over to a seat out of the four seats at the table. Rangiku sat right next to me."How was your sleep last night?"

"Okay." I simply said.

"Are you a bit nervous to be in the Games?" Rangiku had asked." I mean in front of all those cameras, the people, the press, and to meet the royal family of Seriteri. I guess you could be nervous in front of the whole entire country of Seriteri."

"No I am not afraid to be in front of people." Facing the media is the least of my worries.

"Well I am," of course she's Rangiku the governor's wife of the 12th Division. In the 12th Division the cameras we only have in our small division is the on that arrives for the Games.

When the small talk ended the doctor's boy came out of his room."Good morning."

"Hello." Rangiku said.

I choose to not say anything and to stay silent. Ichigo went around the furniture of the sitting room and sat across from me at the dining table. He looked up at Rangiku." When's breakfast coming?"

"In about a few minutes," Rangiku said promply, crossing her legs," Urahara is unable to attend. But," she paused," we could get to know each other."

"How old are you both?" She asked.

"17." We both had said.

Rangiku smiled and clapped her hands together in delight."Oh how wonderful! Do you two live nearby each other?"

I said nothing. Ichigo answered." Nope."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Black." We answered again. Rangiku gushed with excitement." Oh you two have lots of stuff in common!"

I started to tell her that we only had two things in common. Not a lot. Unfortunately she asked another question." What's your favorite food?"

"I like rice." Ichigo had responded.

"Something that is edible." That is the truth on my side. I like to eat something that could make my stomach full.

"What do you do on the weekends?"

"I usually help my father at the hospital, do homework, watch TV, or go to the lake." Ichigo says.

"I stay home." I simply lied.

Our conversation played out like that. Rangiku asks us a question, and we simply answer it. That's all. Out of all the questions I found out that Ichigo is a over-protective brother. Likes the color black, helps his father at the rundown hospital. And that he goes to Karakura High School-one of the 45 schools in the 12th Division. Ichigo had been made fun of over various of things,take his sisters to the mall every month, has been to a mall, has a couple of friends, and that he's a virgin.

Well that sums the 50 questions that Rangiku had told us. By then breakfast had came late and everyone digged in.

The breakfast tasted good. Though I picked a small amount of the food. When I did Rangiku tried to persuade me to eat more. I refused to her offer. We all ate breakfast silently, I finished first,after eating I left the plate on the table and went back on the ledge of the window. The land is still a bit grassy, and hills took over again. Though there were barley any trees on the land. Only grass on the wide open range of the hills. The trees are a bit smaller compared to the ones in the 12th Divison's. Soon the trees were gone and it was all land and grass for awhile until I see people on the land. Harvesting. As the train pass I could see the people rise up and look at the sight of the train. I feel like they stood up like that to look at me. To look at the unlucky person who has to be forced to dress, eat, and fight in the arena. Their faces showed empathy for that unlucky person. Who is unfortunately me.

The train immediately halted. When it halted I see the sight of many people screams, cries of loved ones through the window. First I saw a young girl-a beautiful young girl. She is held by guards in white uniforms and huge weapons. The girl kept in harmony with their walking pace. The beautiful girl appeared to be either 15 or 14 years old. She had very long wavy hair and dark skin. Her face didn't show fear or anything else. She seemed to be dauntless and fearless overall of being sent to the Games for her death. She's not crying, and she did not have her head down either. Her head is held up high and up her face is held and strong and beautiful as she is escorted up and into the next train car.

Next I saw a young boy-12 years old. Black hair, and basic plain brown eyes. Short as well. He worehis battered field clothes and is barefoot. The guards hold their weapons upright and showed no emotion or empathy towards him as he is pushed and is held firmly at his shoulders. Suddenly this older man with a grey beard, ancient face, he too had battered work clothes- to which I assume is his father.

"Don't take him! Don't take my boy!" The five guards turned to him the one on the left side of the young boy ordered one of the three in front."Kill him." The one in the middle went towards the man and without hesitation the guard killed the man with his spear that went right through his heart. The remaining two in the front aided the guard who killed the man to drag his body away. I swear that as they drag his body away he spoke his last words." I love you."

When I turned to the boy who witness his relative's death he mouthed the same words as well.

* * *

I remained in my seat the entire seat. I witnessed 6 of the people I have to face at the Games, including the 11th Division. The 10th Division's tributes is a very tall slim guy with dirty blonde hair and freckles , and the girl had shoulder length red hair and is also slim as well. The 9th Division's tributes are this big huge dark skinned guy, and a skinny pale girl. Once after the train started it's way towards 8th Division Rangiku tapped my shoulder. I turned.

"Rukia it's about time to go to bed. Before you do so I want you go to the bathroom and take a shower. Okay?"

I nodded. The crazy dressed woman walked away.

Meanwhile I took the time to watch the endless city and patches of land that is outside from the 9th Division-the country. There are lots of trees- but they appear small and thin. Small towns that are lowly populated covered the outside of the city. Farther and farther out of the 9th Division the train moved into the isolated land. I yawned by the time the sun is setting on the east. I finally got up and left the window ledge. Stretching before heading out to the bathroom. Entering and closing the door it is no suprise that the people who decorated the bathroom overdone it a little with so many design carvings along the walls, installed a very nice shower,  
bathtub, and an electronic toilet seat. I opened the cabinet that is under the sink, grabbing a rag. I stripped down to my nude figure before turning on the shower and getting in the shower. I scrubbed the remains of dirt that is still stuck on my body with the rag. After two minutes I had gotten out and dried myself. It came to realization that I had forgotten something.

Clothes.

I mentally cursed at myself before heading out of the bathroom. The chills attacked me when I opened the door. I went straight to my room.

My room wasn't that long of a walk. It's just at the end of the wall right beside the doctor's boy room. I took a couple of steps before I halted to a sound coming from the other side of the room. I knew I heard a sound and continued on walking to my room opening the door when I turned the l lights on needless to say I saw the person who had been walking around in the dark. He stared at me like I was crazy. I did as well with my own expression that made him bolt to his bedroom, slamming his room door shut.

_What's his problem?_

* * *

With my gut dragging my ass to the windowseal of the side of the train I woken up extra early to watch the view of the next territory-Division 8. The scenery wasn't all that good. All I see is flatland. Nothing at all. Like in the middle of nowhere. When the train started to enter the city as the sun arose I see busy baazars, markets, and lots of colorful cloth and textiles. People busy with their daily routine stopped and fixated their eyes staring at the passing train. Even some boys playing the game of football.

"Goodmorning." My head turned to the person who is sitting across from me-Ichigo. I noticed that he seemed a bit uncomfortable with something-his body language.

"Hello."

"It's a beautiful day so far isn't it?"

I want to be alone now." Beautiful enough to pick the latest two people for the reapings?" I offered.

"You can say that." He says, and aruptedly fake coughed to get down to buisness on what he wanted to say." I'm sorry."

This suprises me." For what?"

"For, um seeing you in the nude."

"In the what?"

"In the nude."

"What does that mean?"

His face turned to a color." It means unadorned."

"I don't know what that means either."

He thought for a second before answering again."Undressed."

I said in a loud voice."You mean naked?" He nodded. I laughed." What's so bad about being naked?"

"I saw you while you where in the nude last night."

"And so?"

"Your comfortable with that. Me seeing you naked? Most girls normally scream or hit people who walk in on them when undressed."

This came to my understanding. He thought I am like 'most girls.'" And most guys would like to just stand their a little longer than to run away and slam their room doors shut. Ain't that a shame?"

"What your trying to say is-"

"That I have no problem standing around butt-naked." I say." Even though you are a virgin don't you buy a magazine filled with nake women and stare at them?"

That question caused his face to turn some pink reddish color like a strawberry. Ha. He is so embarrassed to answer the question. I'm kind of suprised that he responded. That strawberry boy acted like it was a life or death question."No."

I didn't even bother to think of the next question. " Do you masturbate?" I sounded too straightforward.

He sputtered." Wh-what?"

"Masturbate."

He shook his head indenial." N-no!"

"Are my questions really that hard to answer? I mean they're just questions-"

Ending and interrupting our conversation heels pounded the floor-which means Rangiku is up and dressed to success on the looks."Goodmorning Ichigo and Rukia! I'm suprised you two are up this early! Urahara called for another meeting!"

"So he sober now?" I say.

"Rukia-"

"No it's okay Ran." Urahara came from out of his room. Entering the main room, taking a seat on the sofa."To answer your question I am sober now. I don't have much to say but for you two to work out in the gym every day. That's it."

"What about some advice for the arena?" Ichigo asked.

He thought for a second." Here's some advice. Stay alive."

"If you don't have much to say, then why volunteer to be our mentor?"

"Free sake." He answered." Breakfast is ready for us to eat."

After breakfast I sat in my room. Staring at nothing. Boredom annoyed me. I got off the bed, and decided to get my ruggedly old boots. I got off the bed and sat on the floor grabbing the old boots. On the sole of my boots is a secret pocket that I know about. It contained my the reapings I snuck the sharpened weapon at the moment when Hisana wasn't looking in the kitchen and while Senna was waiting for me in the sitting room. Now is the first time I held it since then.

The weapon is smuged a little bit. Probably from the time it was at the bottom of my shoe during the walk to the main plaza area of Division 12. I don't really care. All that matters is that my dagger is nice and sharp, at least I have a weapon to defend myself with or go on offense with it. Either way-I'm comfortable with it. I feel protected.

I placed the dagger back under my old boots when the door opened.

"OOhhh Rukia," Rangiku singsonged happily," you've got to come seee thiiisss!"

I held in my groan." What is it?"

"Come and seeeee." Getting up from the floor and exiting the room shutting the room door I see Rangiku holding an outrageous looking outfit.

For me.

"How does it look Rukia?" Rangiku asked-but continued on without me answering." Ooooh it will look so cute on you! You will look like a doll! So cute and just pretty! I bet they'd already made more adorable dresses for you to wear during reaping time! You will look like an adorable little girl!"

My mind went from one emotion to another before I could find out that I was angry. Mad at the fact she used the terms 'cute' and 'adorable'. And also had compared me to a 'doll.' I really hated the last statement, 'you will look like an adorable little girl'. I don't want to be 'cute' nor called 'adorable',I hate to be compared as a Barbie doll and such things.

But not as much as I hate the dress.

The dress is a frilly purplish vibrant violet colour. The colour that can mess up your eyes in confusion. The colour that a 4-year old girl should wear. It looked absolutely ridiculous and fucked up.

Rangiku broke the silence between us as she noticed at my expressionless face." So what do you think?"

"Never show me anything like that again." I went and shut the door to my room. Locking it so no other disturbance could disturb my sleep.

I woke up early the next day and went to the ledge of the windowsill of the side of the train. I spot a sign which had said in big purple letters YOUR IN DIVISION 8. The first sign that tells you where you are. In the 8th Division I only see a gigantic area of factory buildings with fumes coming from out of it. The train went through the polluted disgusting area full of black smoke that seems to look as if a fire is by. It's just the smoke coming from the factories of the division area. I could barley see anything through the windows-just the buildings and factories which made up probably the entire division.

"Disgusting isn't it?"

Ugh, it's Ichigo again." You should know yourself."

"Rude much?"

"I don't like conversations."

"That explains the cold shoulder."

I didn't reply back. The doctor's boy sat across from me on the ledge of the windowsill. From the window I could see his eyes on me.

"Did you have a nightmare?" I didn't respond. Ichigo kept on talking." I did. You know what my nightmare was about?" A rhetorical question." My family. Leaving them is hard enough for me. And knowing that the Capital look in deeply in the records of all contestants of the Games. I wonder if they had already found something behind closed doors and immediately finds them and. . . . ."

He didn't had to finish it. I already know whats on the odds of the ends of his unfinished sentence.

"If you're having problems you could talk to me. I'll understand." Ichigo says.

"Talking doesn't resolve anything. Actions do."

"It will once you explain on what's bugging you."

Ugh, here he goes annoying me with the need of explainations." Isn't it obvious in this situation?"

* * *

Another day has passed. Waking up early before sunrise and taking a seat on the cushioned window ledge. Watching as a new territory passed. The territory looked familiar from my pass. It didn't took me that long to figure out on what Division the train is passing through now.

The 6th Division.

A long time ago-probably when I was about 4 or 5 years I was in custody of a man named Sosuke, the man who saved my life, I rememeber of him "adopting" me from the streets of the 12th Division. Not for long several years later when I was about 10 or 11 years old Sosuke found a way to go to the 6th Division so we could live in peace there. Somehow I managed to get founded by a person who claims that she's my older sister, Hisana, who happened to lost me in a fire when we were in the 13th Division and later met and married a noble man. Hisana adopted me into the household not knowing my relationship with Sosuke. In the years of being in the 6th Division I got myself in hell, drama, a juvenille detention center, and a mental illness center.

Seeing the Division brung up sour memories from the back of my brain.

I spot and recognized a city of the 6th Division. The cities is the 6th Division doesn't have factories like the 8th, but the 6th Division has one of the tallest buildings I've seen so far. I also recognized the very modern vehicles of the division. People walked around-minding their own buisness-not minding the bullet train passing through to get the two latests tributes for the Games. I feel myself incline as the train go up in height in air as if it was a coaster ride. The train soon halted right beside one of the several tall buildings of the city. My eyes were to the view of the entire city-probably the skyline of it. People were like bugs walking in the crowd, I mostly see the disgusting yellow cabs which drove through the city, and other bullet trains blowing their horns for arrivals and departs, and also airplanes all over the sky-the usual busy day for the people in the main city of the 6th Division. My eyes wandered to the entrance station window that allowed the tributes to enter this bullet train. I barley could see anyone through it but the Capital's officers, besides them I could only see a flash of a bright headed person who is led in the train.

The cities of the 6th Divison passed before me. I hardly ever noticed that the train went through the next division until it stopped for fifteen minutes in the 5th Division before moving on to the next. The land of the Divisions are the same. No land. It's all just cities, people, crowds, flashy lights, trains, buses, subway entrances, and planes-the same. After the stop to the 5th Division I stood up from my spot and went to my room.

"Ichigo and Rukia!" Rangiku singsonged brightly. Smiling. The woman clapped three times to get our attention. Ichigo-who was sprawled all out on the fancy couch, quickly sat up. Rangiku took her own spot on the sofa. I went on the couch oppsite to where Ichigo is.

"As you two should know we're less than 48 hours away to the Capital-Seireitei." She paused-probably a breather to contain her excitement." When we make our arrival the only time we're seen is our way from the train station to the palace where the reception ceremony will be held at. During the drive to the palace I want you two to wear one of the several outfits that are in your closet."

"Is that all?" This is a waste of time.

"Basically yes, but I just want to give you two a notice."

"Whatever." I got up out of my spot. On my way to my room opening the door and closing it shut. The first thing I did was falling back on the plushy soft bed before I saw darkness within my eyes.

* * *

Someone knocked on my door several times saying." It's time to get ready!" Unsuprisingly it was Rangiku with that happy voice of hers. I got up from the very comfortable bed I was sleeping on for the past many hours I had slept on. I still wanted to sleep. To go to bed. Getting my ass up and walk over to the closet full of clothes I cringed at what I saw.

Crayola colors.

Hanger to hanger I went through the wardrobe. There was color, colour, and more colour to everything I saw. Neon pink, neon orange, yellow, pink, magenta, and green. The colours messed up with my eyes. Blinding it. The garments that had all those colours were mostly dresses than skirts or shirts. I wanted to throw up on the stuff that looked as if someone printed Skittles on them. It was until I came across a bright red dress with sequins on the long sleeves.

An idea came to mind.

Grabbing my boots from the floor I took my dagger from the sole of it. The dress was on the hanger in my other hand then thrown on the bed. I began to cut the sleeves of the dress, and the length of it as well. Once I'd finished the sequined sleeved dress is now a plain bright red tank top shirt. I liked it a bit even though I hated the bright colour which could draw some attention. I proceeded digging in the closet again for at least some pants, or something black. I couldn't find pants, but I founded something black though it was a black high and low skirt that is connected to some lime green frilled up curly shirt. Doing the same as I did to the previous outfit I cut the two pieces apart making the black skirt and actually skirt.

I quickly changed into the garments that I had cut out. I then placed my knife under my left boot and stuffed the colorful remains of the garments in the pillowcases. While putting on my shoes the door opened." Rukia it's almost time to go-" Looking up after tying my boots I could tell she was suprised." What are you wearing?"

"Clothes." I walked past her and into the livingroom. I halted at the sight of the window. The Capital from the distance.

"Beautiful isn't it?" The doctor's boy was behind me. Once again we looked at each other through the window.

"From the distance it is."

"What's wrong with the Capital?"

"Lots of things."

"What are the 'lots of things?'"

"Something for me to only know-"

A door opened. Urahara emerged from his bedroom yawning." Hello Ichigo and Rukia."

"Kisuke!" Rangiku exclaimed." Go get dressed!"

"I am dressed." He says.

"But in an ugly green and white striped kimono with wooden geta sandals?"

"Yes."

That started a full on arguement between Urahara and Rangiku about the sandals. Urahara argued on why he should wear them on why nobody would care on what he wears because people would be wanting to know what me and Ichigo are wearing. Rangiku argued on how the wooden footwear will be bad for our image and all and that he should go change. In which he did, but instead of wooden sandals he changed in regular ones that are black. That started another arguement.

As they continued on arguing the train soon went through a crowd full of people. I saw faces passing by on the windows. Faces of excited people. Faces of excited fans of the Games. Faces of people who could not wait to see the tributes of all of the divisions.

The train immediately stopped for a period of time. Moved again before stopping once again before moving again before stopping. This continued on for a long period of time.

When Rangiku and Urahara noticed the train's movements they realized that we all arrived. Ichigo was already beside me looking out the window ever since they were arguing. When Urahara and Rangiku stopped they also looked out of the window as well, seeing only the faces of the people of Seireitei.

A door opened. All heads turn. Except mines. I stared through the window at the exit before turning around myself. It was Ichigo and me in front while Urahara and Rangiku follow behind us. We all exited our train car. The roars and screams of the crowd filled my ears once we do so.

* * *

**AMysterious1ne: Review if you can.**


End file.
